Trabajo sucio
by D-Draxo
Summary: Una raza milenaria de vampiros.Una esclavitud y un trabajo forzado.¿Quién dice que los vampiros no tenían que satisfacer sus instintos sexuales?Edward no lo tendra fácil para hacer pasar olvidar a Démona por lo que ha tenido que pasar.Rating M por lemmon.
1. Presentación

Este fanfic no es el primero que escrito, pero espero que sea el primero que logro terminar, pues es una idea que llevo bastante tiempo poniéndola en orden en mi mente. Los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer pero la idea de la historia es creación mía.

Esta calificada como M por tratar un tema un poco fuerte y por tener lemmons durante el transcurso de esta.

Espero que os guste, cualquier crítica, o sugerencia será bienvenida.


	2. Chapter 1

Todo lo que me rodeaba estaba oscuro, no tenía duda, era de noche y eso suponía que tenía que volver a trabajar. Mi nombre es Démona y soy prisionera desde hace unos 200 años, o eso creo, ya que sinceramente perdí la cuenta hace mucho tiempo.

Lo peor de ser prisionera creo que es el trabajo que me dan… soy lo que se dice una esclava sexual. Estoy bajo las ordenes de tres vampiros, Laurent, el jefe de la organización y el que pone los precios, James, mi guardián, el que debe verificar que todo vaya bien durante el tiempo que soy "alquilada" y Victoria, su compañera, aunque mas de una vez también he tenido que realizar todos sus mas perversos deseos.

Laurent gracias a dios no le gusta intimar con las "empleadas" como lo dice el y no como lo que de verdad somos a sus ojos… pero por desgracia una vez al mes aparece en el castillo para desahogarse, eso si tengo la suerte de que cree que tengo algo que su instinto le dice que no se me acerque… cuanta razón tiene…

James en cambio… me usa siempre que puede, diría que también sería siempre que quisiera, pero eso en él siempre pasaba. Le daba igual la hora que fuera, que si se entera de que no tengo clientes viene enseguida a estar conmigo, sin importarle como me encuentre o si luego tengo un cliente.

De repente la puerta de mi "habitación" se abrió dejando que entraran en ella Laurent, James y dos vampiros a los que no supe identificar.

-Carlile esta es la joven por la que me preguntas. James hazla bajar de ahí y llévala a la habitación roja para que la puedan ver bien.-dijo Laurent a uno de los vampiros. Carlile era un vampiro rubio, apuesto y bastante guapo, lo que mas me llamó la atención es que sus ojos no eran rojos como los de mis captores, sino que eran de un color dorado.

Inmediatamente James abrió la puerta de mi jaula y me hizo bajar la pequeña escalera hasta tocar el suelo. Tras pasar sus manos por mi cuerpo y tocarme de arriba abajo me puso la cadena en mi collar de metal del cuello y me llevo a gatas hasta la habitación roja.

_Una semana antes en Forks_

_Alice POV_

_Estaba con mi familia en casa, Jasper estaba a mi lado leyendo un libro de la guerra civil (para variar) y yo mientras estaba leyendo una de las muchas revistas de moda. Sí lo reconozco soy adicta a la moda y adoro ir de compras. De repente algo en mi mente apareció._

_Estaba en una habitación oscura con una gran cama en el centro. Una chica era obligada a tener relaciones sexuales con un vampiro. Este último la pegaba y le obligaba a hacer todo tipo de vejaciones posibles que existen, en ese momento empece a tener nauseas y se que si fuera humana estaría vomitando y llorando por la impotencia. Me acerqué un poco mas a la chica y vi que sus ojos eran de un precioso color esmeralda pero algo me llamó la atención, era una vampiresa…_

_Notaba el sufrimiento de la chica, pero este pareció pasar cuando después de que el vampiro se cebara con ella, fuera trasladada a una habitación en la que la encerraron en una jaula._

_-Alice tenemos que ayudarla-dijo mi hermano Edward._

_-Edward estoy totalmente de acuerdo, nunca antes habia sentido tanto sufrimiento en una visión…-mire a mi amado Jasper y vi que en su rostro tambien era visible ese sufrimiento._

_Los días siguientes estuvimos hablando en como íbamos a entrar en el edificio y como la íbamos a liberar de sus captores. En ese tiempo las visiones aumentaban y no paraban de angustiarme, pero el que peor lo estaba pasando era Edward, el había sentido algo por la chica nada mas verla en la visión, pero algo me dice que no va a ser de color de rosa._


End file.
